


Safe For Work

by DoctorWhovian9209



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorWhovian9209/pseuds/DoctorWhovian9209
Summary: Drabble in which Ultra Magnus learns to ask for what he wants.





	Safe For Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruenesca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruenesca/gifts).



“Thank you” It was soft, whispered against his neck cables , but Swerve heard it. The metallurgist couldn’t help but chuckle, servo still holding on to the frame he was pinned underneath.   

 

“For what?” Swerve questioned in an equally soft voice, his lipplates curving upwards slightly. He wanted to hear it. The Autobot above him stiffened visibly.

 

“For _that._ “the bartender frowned, clearly his previous question had missed the mark. “really that was quite enjoyable.”

 

“Could you vague that up any more?” Swerve asked, “Did you mean the overload you just had with your spike buried inside me? or the one that I had right after you?” he smirked at his lover’s obvious discomfort and continued “Or do you mean now, with the cuddling? Really Mags we have to work on your dirty talk.”

 

Ultra-Magnus’s faceplates reddened considerably. “I was given a duty to uphold and I don’t see the point in frivolous embellishments Swerve.” The minibot chuckled and pressed a kiss to his lipplates.

 

“Of course you don’t. But I don’t think I can live with myself if all I am to you is quite enjoyable.” Swerve pouted adorably, while Magnus glanced at him quizzically.

 

“Why not? It’s a perfectly acceptable term for you.” The bartender growled in frustration as another “safe for work” compliment was hurled his way. Swerve grasped the back of Magnus’ neck and pulled him down hard so that his lipplates grazed the lieutenants audial, when he spoke, his voice was low.

 

“ That's just it! I don't want to be 'acceptable.' I want you to call me your buymech, I want your vocalizer to short out because you’re screaming my name... I want you to tell me what you like, how you like it and what you need. Can you do that for me?” Swerve’s glossa swept over his audial this time and Ultra Magnus’ vents hitched, his intake was suddenly too dry to speak. But he nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a story that I've come up with because I think this needs to be a thing, and I said it was a drabble, but It'll end up longer I just don't know how yet.


End file.
